


The Foxes are Playing Pokemon Go !

by Vinjana



Series: Tumblr Headcanons of Vinjana [4]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Universe, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, F/M, M/M, the foxes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinjana/pseuds/Vinjana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the Foxes playing Pokemon Go like the title says :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Foxes are Playing Pokemon Go !

The Foxes play Pokemon Go ! 

Matt and Nicky are addicted the minute it’s out: they start going on hunts   
Soon the girls join them: Dan wants to take all the gym (she’s team Valor of course), Allison who is Mystic start a war with Dan (also Matt and Nicky since they’re read) since she’s blue whereas Renee is on team Instinct just for the eggs (she loves her babies)   
They pass their time walking around, searching pokemons and pokestop, taking arenas   
Kevin wants them to focus on exy (but at the same time they’re finally moving their ass like he told them so many times !)  
Katelyn is on team blue and so is Aaron (yes he does everything she does: he worships her duh)   
It’s 3 against 3 plus little Renee so Allison tries to recruit Andrew and Neil: she buys them smartphones and download the application (they’re, strangely already team Mystic: Allison doesn’t play fairly but shhh)   
Neil is hopeless and doesn’t really use the application and even uninstall it (well it takes all of his battery)  
And Andrew well... He doesn’t use the smartphone at all   
Thing stays like this, where Allison is fighting almost alone for Team Mystic (but she’s reach so she buys lots of stuff to get easy points) against Team Valor where of course Dan is the chief followed by Lieutenant Matt and Lieutenant Nicky  
Finally, after being offered a portable battery for his smart phone, Neil starts to play and being at level 5, he has to decide which team he wants to be part of  
His answer: Team Instincts of course ! Why :   
He follows his instincts  
He runs a lot so it’s easy for him to have Pokemon through eggs  
Yellow is the nearest color from orange (nerd)  
Matt feels betrayed, Allison fooled and Nicky heartbroken   
So the foxes becomes the best Pokemon trainers at Palmetto State 

But now imagine if a gym is just in front of dorm: the foxes screaming when it turns blue or red, the training for Pokemon. The other athletes are even a little bit scared. Once, a footballer took the gym for team Mystic; let’s say Dan wasn’t happy !   
Neil and Renee have no care for it, they actually like nursing their Pokemon  
And what if one day, after the foxes got on Andrew’s nerves, the gym becomes yellow. Of course, Neil has super powerful Pokemons, it’s easy for him since he runs around campus at least once a day.   
And the others try to take it back but each time, Neil is even stronger and is now helped by Renee !   
Andrew is like: «Be careful Junkie, you might get addicted to something else»  
And Neil replies: «That’s for the right cause» and then he winks \\*O*/

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys ! Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to tell me if you noticed some mistakes or if you have any ideas !   
> I don’t know if this headcanon was already done but I hope not :)   
> Here's my tumblr: vinjana.tumblr.com  
> Vinjana


End file.
